The Guardians of Magic
by dreamergalz
Summary: -Discontinued- Please read Feathers of Love.
1. Prologue

The Guardians of Magic  
  
Prologue  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A long, long time ago, when magic existed, there were five countries. They were called Remalna, Chizeta, Cephiro, Fahren and Ona. The first four countries were populated by humans while Ona, which was the land of the Gods, was populated by magical creatures like dragons and the Gods. The Gods were the people who governed Ona and no humans and animals, however magical they were, could enter Ona.  
  
Only a very selected few people could enter Ona. They were the servants of the Gods. They called themselves the Guardians of Magic, for they looked after everybody in Ona and sometimes the other four countries. There were only two Guardians of Magic each time but each of them had an Apprentice, who would take over the responsibilities when their Teachers died. The work they were to do was very hard and needed a lot of magic and concentration and sometimes the Guardians had to be away for a long time.  
  
This story took place in the land of Remalna, the land closest to Ona, when Sakura Kinomoto was three. That fateful day, her mother, Nadesiko, brought Sakura to Ona. Nadesiko had forced her husband, Fujitaka, to say that they had disappeared but not that they had gone to Ona.  
  
This caused the whole land of Remalna to be shocked, as the Kinomoto family was greatly loved by the commoners, even though they were low in status in Remalna. The ranking was as follows: Commoner, Count, Baron, Marquis, Duke and Royal family. All the commoners hoped that the lost mother and daughter would be found quickly.  
  
Sakura was brought to Ona and her life began as an Apprentice. Her mother was her Teacher. Sakura was taught Music, Geography, Dance, Magic, History, Fighting and many, many more. All these were essential for the Guardians for if they did not learn them, they could not graduate to become a full member of a Guardian. Thus, all the Guardians were very intelligent and powerful.  
  
Thirteen years later, when Sakura was sixteen, she was ordered by the Gods to go to Remalna. And all the adventure began there..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Copyright Notice  
  
This is the property of DreamerGal. No part of this chaptire may be reproduced in any forms or by any means, electronic or electrical. All rights reserved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Dear readers,  
This story is short in terms of story in each chaptire as I do not wish to have a hard time typing as well as asking you to wait for a long time before I publish a chaptire. Also, please do not copy this story and take this as your own as this makes me very angry and it may put me off my writing. I do hope that you will tell me your views. Whether it is good or not, I will accept them for they will help me improve my stories and thus let other readers enjoy this story. Also, most of the stuff in this story is probably not true and please do not take this to be true. I am too lazy to do research and I hope that you will forgive me. Here, I shall apologize for any typo errors that I may have made. One last thing is that there will be not extra messages at the beginning of the story; I will go straight to it!  
  
This story, 'The Guardians of Magic', has characters from Clamp's another manga, Magic Knight Rayearth. But, please do not worry, the main characters are Sakura and Syaoran, for this is a Cardcaptor Sakura fanfiction after all! This is a adventure cum romance story and those who love to read these stories, 'The Guardians of Magic' is a great read for you!  
  
Please remember to R&R and I will try to publish Chaptire One as soon as possible!  
  
DreamerGal 


	2. Chaptire One: Ona: Sakura's Home

The Guardians of Magic Chaptire One: Ona: Sakura's Home  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'La la la, la la la,' sang sixteen-year-old Sakura out in the outskirts of Ona. Her Ladies wanted Sakura to go there to look at the plants and animals and see whether they were well and to heal them if they were not. Sakura enjoyed this job, as she would not have to listen to her mother repeating all the stuff that she should know by now. She did not mind being alone with nature for days and she could have fresh air. All the plants and animals at Ona were very kind and they would not harm her.  
  
'Now, you're injured, aren't you?' Sakura had spied a rabbit with an injured leg. 'Come here, I'll heal it for you.'  
  
'Thanks, Sakura.' The rabbit said.  
  
'It's Ok.' The rabbit walked towards Sakura and she carried it onto her lap. She closed her eyes and visualized what she had to do. She forced her magic into the injured parts and within moments, it was healed.  
  
'Thanks, Sakura.' The rabbit said again afterwards.  
  
'Whoever did that to you?'  
  
'I just injured myself. I'll be more careful next time. Good bye then, I think you have still to do right?'  
  
'No, I'm done. I'm going back today. Bye!' Without another word, Sakura used her magic and was back home very soon. In fact, it was in a matter of minutes.  
  
'Mother, I'm home!' Sakura cried out.  
  
'Eat your dinner now. It's getting late.' Nadesiko came out of her room and walked towards Sakura.  
  
'Yes, Mother!' Sakura said. 'Are you all right? You're pale.'  
  
'No, I'm fine. Finish your dinner, all right? Our Lords and Ladies want to see us after dinner.'  
  
'Ok. Well, I'm off to eat my dinner! I'm starving!' Sakura smiled.  
  
An hour later, Sakura had finished her dinner and had finished changing into the clothes she was supposed to wear.  
  
'Let's go, Mother! I'm ready!' Nadesiko came out of her room and together, they went out of the house towards the house of their Lords and Ladies.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Copyright Notice  
  
This is the property of DreamerGal. No part of this chaptire may be reproduced in any forms or by any means, electronic or electrical. All rights reserved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear readers,  
Chaptire One's done! Chaptire Two should be up soon! Stay tuned!  
  
DreamerGal 


	3. Chaptire Two: Sakura’s Mission

The Guardians of Magic Chaptire Two: Sakura's Mission  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The two of them set of towards the palace of the Gods. The air was cool and the scent of earth could be smelt. Nadesiko and Sakura were silent as they walked. Both of them were thinking. Sakura thought that it must be something important as this was after all the first time her mother accompanied her to see the Gods about something.  
  
Out of the blue, a creature with a soft and white cuddly body jumped out. 'Pupuu!' It succeeded in startling Nadesiko and Sakura out of their thoughts.  
  
'Mokona! What are you doing here?' Sakura exclaimed.  
  
'Pupuu..,' Mokona cried out as it jumped into Sakura's arms.  
  
'Now look what you have done!' Sakura scolded Mokona. 'What do you want?'  
  
'Pupuu..,' Mokona pointed with one of its hands at the palace.  
  
'You are not coming with us, Mokona!' Nadesiko said kindly. Both of them continued walking, thinking that Mokona would leave them. However, Mokona did not. Instead, it ran after them, crying 'Pupu! Pupu!'  
  
Sakura sighed. Mokona was just as stubborn as her. She gave up making Mokona leave. In a matter of minutes, the trio had arrived at the palace.  
  
'I hope that I have not done something wrong.' Sakura thought. 'It better not be.'  
  
They walked into the palace and into the Great Hall. Walking calmly, they went to the other end of the Great Hall, where they curtsied. 'Good evening, my Lords and Ladies.'  
  
'Good evening,' Rayearth, the Lord of Fire greeted them.  
  
'Is there anything you would like me to do, my Lords and Ladies?' Sakura ventured.  
  
'Sakura, it's time you go to Remalna to do something for us.' An elderly woman stepped out of the shadows said.  
  
'Grandma?'  
  
'Yes. Our Lords and Ladies want you to go to Remalna to fetch my grandson here. He's going to be the next Guardian of Magic!'  
  
'What!! Are you sure?'  
  
'It's true, Sakura,' Rayearth said. 'You are to go to the gate tomorrow at eleven sharp and one of us will open the gates.'  
  
'Yes, my Lord.'  
  
'Good. Now, Nadesiko, Sakura is to go alone and you are not to go with her. I have a mission with you and the Queen. I want both of you to check out what has happened to the people of Ano. It seems that they are not attacking us again. Please check this out.' Celes, the Lord of Water, said  
  
'Yes, my Lord.' Nadesiko and Sakura's Grandma said.  
  
'Mother, Grandma, be careful.' Sakura told the two Guardians of Magic.  
  
'We will,' they smiled.  
  
'Now leave us be!' Windom, the Lord of Wind, announced.  
  
'Yes, my Lord.' Sakura, Nadesiko and Grandma curtsied and left the palace, with Mokona at their heels.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Copyright Notice  
  
This is the property of DreamerGal. No part of this chaptire may be reproduced in any forms or by any means, electronic or electrical. All rights reserved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear readers,  
I hope that you have enjoyed this fanfiction! Chaptire Three should be up by next week! Please remember to R&R! I hope that I can hear about your views! Ja ne!  
  
DreamerGal 


	4. Chaptire Three: Off to Remalna

The Guardians of Magic Chaptire Three: Off to Remalna  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day was full of sunshine. Ona was always like this. Full of sunshine and fresh air. But lately, there seemed to be more dark clouds then usual. It could be from Ano, the country whose rulers wanted to take over Ona.  
  
Ano was a country full of dark, evil creatures and people. Creatures from Ona had been known to have been caught by the people from Ano and turned from good and kind creatures into evil and hateful ones. Once turned into evil creatures, they would be very hard to be changed back into what they originally were.  
  
'Sakura, be careful, Ok?' Nadesiko was with Sakura at the gate. The Gate to Remalna. Only this Gate could bring people from Ona to Remalna. Other Gates were used to go to the other countries except Ano. To get to Ano, one had to walk there by themselves. It was a long and treacherous journey. That was what Nadesiko and Sakura's Grandma were going to do.  
  
'Don't worry, Mother. I'll be careful. You said before that the people of Remalna were kind. You must be very, very careful. Do take care! Grandma too!' Sakura replied.  
  
'We'll take care of ourselves.' Grandma smiled. 'It's time to go now. Time is running short and we have to get to Ano quickly. Take this basket of clothes. I do not know when you will be back.'  
  
'Thanks you, Grandma! I'm going off now! See you soon!' Sakura said as she stepped into the Gate. Immediately, colours faded behind Sakura and she was in a dark place. Time passed and gradually, colours returned and Sakura saw a forest. She stepped towards it and she was in Remalna!  
  
'Good! Now that this is over, I have to get to the castle of Remalna and see Prince Syaoran.' Sakura muttered.  
  
Suddenly..  
  
'Pupuu!' Sakura cried out in fright. A head with long ears appeared out of the basket of clothes she carried with her.  
  
'Mokona! How come you are here?' Sakura asked.  
  
''Pupuu! Pupuu!' Mokona pointed at the basket and nodded its head.  
  
'You hid in the basket!' Sakura shouted. 'Pupuu..' Mokona started crying.  
  
'Sorry Mokona. I guess that I cannot bring you back to Ona now. You just have to follow me now.' Sakura sighed. 'Lets' go now.'  
  
Immediately, Mokona perked up. They set off together at a snail's pace. It was only an hour later that they had reached the edge of the forest.  
  
Upon stepping out of the forest, a palace appeared. Beyond it was a town.  
  
'Wow! What a beautiful place!'  
  
'Pupuu!' Mokona nodded its head.  
  
They walked towards the gate of the palace. Which was pretty fast, considering the fact that people were looking at Mokona and blocking the way.  
  
'Sir, can I please enter the palace?' Sakura asked a guard.  
  
'Show me your pass.'  
  
'Huh?'  
  
'If that's the case, then get out of my sight!'  
  
'But, sir..,'  
  
'Do I need to chase you away?'  
  
'No. But you can't do this to a Guardian of Magic!' Sakura commanded. People were gathering to watch this but Sakura did not notice.  
  
'You are so puny. I doubt that you are a Guardian of Magic.' The guard sneered.  
  
'If that's the case, ask your palace magician to come out and speak to me!'  
  
'No! He's not in at the moment. Go away, you pesky girl!'  
  
At this point, Mokona became angry at the guard. It jumped up and bit the arm of the guard.  
  
'Get this off me!' The guard cried out.  
  
'Unless you let me into the palace.' Sakura replied.  
  
'All right! All right!' 'Mokona, come back here.'  
  
'Pupuu!'  
  
The guard let Sakura and Mokona in. Sakura was immensely glad for she could finally complete her mission quickly. 'Tell the servants that I wish to see Prince Syaoran.'  
  
'He's not free at the moment.' Sakura stared at the guard.  
  
'Ok! Ok!'  
  
'No need to send them to find me. I'm here.' A voice announced.  
  
'Finally,' Sakura thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Copyright Notice  
  
This is the property of DreamerGal. No part of this chaptire may be reproduced in any forms or by any means, electronic or electrical. All rights reserved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear readers,  
Chaptire Three's done! I hope that you enjoy it! Next chaptire should be up soon! Ja ne! See you soon!  
  
DreamerGal 


	5. Chaptire Four: Prince Meets Guardian

The Guardians of Magic Chaptire Four: Prince Meets Guardian  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A very handsome young man with untidy brown hair stepped out of the building towards Sakura. Somehow, the beauty of Sakura enchanted him. Perhaps that was because she wore clothes that were simple and elegant or the fact that she was composed and serene, like most ladies at this land.  
  
'Can I help you?' Prince Syaoran asked.  
  
'Why yes, I'll need you talk to you, your Highness,' Sakura curtsied as she said that.  
  
'What about telling me now, here?'  
  
'I don't think that this is appropriate.' Sakura answered, looking around.  
  
'If that's the case, we will go to the interior of the palace then.'  
  
'Thanks you, you Highness.'  
  
Sakura and Mokona followed Prince Syaoran to the Great Hall of the palace, where they were introduced to Prince Syaoran's parents, the King and Queen of Remalna, who were holding Court at the moment.  
  
'Syaoran, who is this girl and that creature?' The King asked.  
  
'Your Majesties,' Sakura curtsied. ' My name is Sakura Kinomoto and I am from Ona. I am under the orders of my Lords and Ladies to bring Prince Syaoran to Ona for training as a Guardian of Magic.'  
  
'Do you have any proof?' The Queen asked. 'You could be an imposter for all I know!'  
  
'Pupuu!' Mokona frowned.  
  
'I'm sorry that I forgot to introduce to your Majesties that this is Mokona, a friend of mine who accompanied me from Ona.'  
  
During this conversation, Prince Syaoran was not listening to any of the conversation, except until the part about Sakura's surname.  
  
'Are you the Sakura Kinomoto who disappeared since she was three with her mother?' Syaoran burst out.  
  
Sakura seemed to be shocked about this but she recovered very quickly. 'Why yes, I am the Sakura Kinomoto who disappeared so many years ago.' She smiled.  
  
'Where have you been to then?'  
  
'Ona. I've been staying there since I was brought there.'  
  
'Are you a Guardian of Magic then?'  
  
'No, I'm still an Apprentice.' Sakura answered Prince Syaoran's question. 'If your Majesties allow, I would like to bring his Royal Highness to Ona immediately. My Lords and Ladies wish to see him as soon as possible.'  
  
'Well then, Syaoran, go to Ona and do learn to be a good Guardian.' The King said, smiling.  
  
'Yes, Father.' Syaoran answered. 'Sakura, to travel there quickly, would you mind riding a horse?'  
  
'No, I don't mind.'  
  
'If that's the case, let's set off now! You may call me Syaoran, without the title.'  
  
'As you wish, your Highness.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Copyright Notice  
  
This is the property of DreamerGal. No part of this chaptire may be reproduced in any forms or by any means, electronic or electrical. All rights reserved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear readers,  
Chaptire Four is done! Are you enjoying this story? I hope you do 'cause from Chaptire Five onwards, there will be more action for you to enjoy!  
  
DreamerGal 


	6. Chaptire Five: Trouble at Ano

The Guardians of Magic Chaptire Five: Trouble at Ano  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Meanwhile, Nadesiko and Sakura's Grandma were using their magic to get to Ano quickly and find out why the people of Ano were not attacking Ona for a long time.  
  
It was a very long journey and it took them one day just to travel to the outskirts of Ano using magic. They were tired out. They still had to travel to the castle of Ano to spy on the Queen and Princess of Ano and to get more information on the plans of Ano.  
  
'Nadesiko dear, are you tired? You look pale.'  
  
'I'm fine. What about you?' Nadesiko asked.  
  
'All right. What about resting for a while? WE have been traveling for a while after all.'  
  
'If you insist. What about that place? It seems cool and shady there.'  
  
Both Guardians headed towards the tree that Nadesiko pointed. It seemed innocent enough. With no hidden traps. They settled down and ate the food they brought while keeping alert. Being so near Ano and relax was not good, since the armies of Ano always patrolled the outskirts and the number was always in thousands.  
  
'I wonder what Sakura is doing right now?' Nadesiko asked.  
  
'Probably at the palace, I think.'  
  
'Yeah.'  
  
Just then..,out of the blue, a creature with a heavy looking axe flew in sight, aiming for Nadesiko's heart. Quickly, Nadesiko threw a fire spell at that creature. I hit right at its heart and the creature was burnt to its death.  
  
'What's that? Must be a new creation of Ano's. Let's get out of here.' Grandma said.  
  
Immediately, both of them used their magic and flew out of Ano, but it was too late, for the patrol army had spotted them due to the fire spell that Nadesiko had thrown and the screams of agony of the creature.  
  
'Better be quick! They're coming!' Nadesiko shouted. The patrol army rushed after the Guardians, who were trying to fly away as fast as they could..  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Copyright Notice  
  
This is the property of DreamerGal. No part of this chaptire may be reproduced in any forms or by any means, electronic or electrical. All rights reserved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear readers,  
I really hope that you have enjoyed this story! I'm really sorry that the names of the countries are not very creative. Please forgive me. Next chaptire is going to be very sad for one of the Guardians is going to die! Guess who is it.. stay tuned to find out!  
  
DreamerGal 


	7. Chaptire Six: A Guardian's Death

The Guardians of Magic Chaptire Six: A Guardian's Death  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
'Quickly! We do not have much time left! They will be on us very soon!' Grandma shouted to Nadesiko. They tried to fly faster but it was of no use. They were already at their fastest and due to the fact that they had not rested for very long, they were still very tired and could not use their magic to great extent.  
  
'Nadesiko! Go back to Ona! I'll hold them off!' Grandma yelled.  
  
'No! I won't let you die! There are too many of them! You go! I'll hold them off myself!'  
  
'I have lived for a long time; it's time for me to do my best. Let Sakura be the next Guardian, you still have to look after her. Now go!'  
  
'Never!' And with that, Nadesiko flew back towards Ano and the thousands of people that were chasing them. 'Look after Sakura for me!' Grandma heard Nadesiko shout to her.  
  
It was too near.  
  
It was too late.  
  
The armies were advancing towards Nadesiko.  
  
Grandma could not do anything about it.  
  
Too near.  
  
As Grandma flew away, she looked back at Nadesiko. Nadesiko was flying slower now, and she was preparing the deadliest spell that the Guardians learnt. It was the spell of death. She would bring death to the people, to stop them from chasing Grandma.  
  
But..  
  
Grandma saw another thing happening. She was also preparing the spell to change the armies back to the people of Ona! Most of the people were, after all, people of Ona, which the people of Ano captured.  
  
'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! It will destroy you! Nadesiko!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Grandma screamed silently.  
  
The spells were ready. Nadesiko charged at the thousands of people.  
  
Grandma saw Nadesiko fire the spells.  
  
Saw her surrounded by them.  
  
She could do nothing.  
  
It was too late.  
  
A bright light occurred.  
  
Grandma shielded her eyes.  
  
When it cleared, she saw most of the people there had died; some were changed back to the people of Ona, looking around confused.  
  
Then..  
  
Her eyes fell upon the fallen body of Nadesiko.  
  
She was dead.  
  
Her body suddenly glowed, and then, it disappeared.  
  
Tears were falling down Grandma's tears.  
  
'Nadesiko, why must you do this? How am I going to explain to Sakura? Nadesiko!' She thought.  
  
But she knew, she knew that Nadesiko was now with the other previous Guardians of Magic. She knew that she was in heaven. The place she wanted to see most, but she had to die to be able to see it.  
  
'Nadesiko..goodbye..' Grandma whispered.  
  
Nadesiko was gone and she could not be brought back to life even if she could.  
  
No spells could bring back the dead.  
  
None.  
  
None at all.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Copyright Notice  
  
This is the property of DreamerGal. No part of this chaptire may be reproduced in any forms or by any means, electronic or electrical. All rights reserved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear readers,  
I hope that you have enjoyed reading this chaptire. I'm sorry that this is up after so long but I really hope that I'll be able to post the next chaptire up as soon as possible.  
  
DreamerGal 


	8. Chaptire Seven: Guardians at Remalna

The Guardians of Magic Chaptire Seven: Guardians at Remalna  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Grandma went back to Ona immediately. She had to let the Gods and Sakura know what had happened to Nadesiko.  
  
She was at the palace of the Gods when she received another shocking news. It was very, very shocking to her.  
  
She learnt that she had to go to Remalna and be with Sakura and her Apprentice.  
  
And that the Gods were stuck in Ona. As in they could not go out of Ona. The people of Ano struck while the Guardians were out and they had placed a spell to make all the people of Ona to not be able to leave Ona.  
  
It was of course very shocking!  
  
Grandma had not said anything since she was back to Ona and now, she had to go to Remalna and let Sakura know.  
  
She set off immediately.  
  
No speech was needed. For Nadesiko was dead and she had watched her die helplessly.  
  
Time passed.  
  
Grandma was finally in Remalna.  
  
She had just stepped out of the gate when she saw Sakura and a young man whom she assumed was Prince Syaoran.  
  
'Grandma! Why are you here?' Sakura ran towards her and asked.  
  
'Sakura..your mother is..,' Grandma could not finish the words.  
  
'What happened? Is everything all right?'  
  
'No..everything is not all right. Sakura, your mother is..dead.'  
  
'NO! It cannot be! What happened at Ano?'  
  
Sakura sat down suddenly. 'Tell me! What had happened?'  
  
'We were resting at the outskirts of Ano when a creature attacked us. It attracted the patrolling army and they tried to kill us. I escaped but your mother wanted to stop them from coming at me so she used the death spell and the spell to change back the army to the people of Ona. She died..in the end. I'm sorry. I could not do anything to stop her. Forgive me, Sakura..'  
  
Tears were falling like raindrops fall on the ground continuously from Sakura. She could not believe it! She could not! Never! It would not happen to her mother! She was the most powerful Guardian of all the Guardians!  
  
Grandma hugged Sakura. Tears were falling down from her eyes too. It was very sad, for they had just lost a beloved person. It was heart wrenching.  
  
Gradually, they stopped crying. Prince Syaoran was looking at the two Guardians, keeping quiet.  
  
'Grandma, why aren't you at the palace of the Gods?'  
  
'My dear, we were under attack when we were away. The people of Ano put a spell on our people and our Gods that caused them not to be able to leave. They ordered me to find you and take care of you. Also, I had to train my grandson to become the next Guardian after all. At least, all the Guardians are here and we can at least think of what to do now.'  
  
'I see. So..I am the new Guardian now, right?' Sakura asked.  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Then, let's find a place to live.'  
  
'Why don't both of you live at the palace of Remalna?' Syaoran interrupted.  
  
'Oops. I forgot about you! If you wish, then..I accept. Your High..no, Syaoran.' Sakura answered. 'Come on, Grandma, this is the Apprentice you are waiting for. Let's go to the palace now and plan what we are going to do.'  
  
'Yes, let's.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Copyright Notice  
  
This is the property of DreamerGal. No part of this chaptire may be reproduced in any forms or by any means, electronic or electrical. All rights reserved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear readers,  
Did you enjoy this story? I hope you did. I had some people who reviewed asking me to write longer chaptires but I would like to say that I am not going to as I wish that all of you readers will be able to read a new chaptire sooner. Please do understand what I mean. Thank you.  
  
DreamerGal 


	9. Chaptire Eight: Grandma’s New Apprentice

The Guardians of Magic Chaptire Eight: Grandma's New Apprentice  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At the palace, Sakura was trying to get used to the fact that people were looking after her. Since she used to do things on her own, she was not used to having people do things for her, so she requested to Syaoran that she would do everything herself. Syaoran of course agreed and now, no servants were serving her.  
  
At that moment, Sakura was in Grandma's room with Syaoran and Grandma. Grandma was telling them that she was Syaoran's Grandmother but she insisted Sakura to call her Grandma even though she was not really Sakura's grandmother.  
  
'Grandma, so I assume that you are going to teach Syaoran most of the things I learnt, right? I mean, even though I am the new Guardian of Magic, our Lords and Ladies haven't given me anything to do yet, so can I help you?' Sakura asked.  
  
'Of course you can, Sakura dear. You are my favourite dear, Syaoran too, of course.'  
  
'Good. Syaoran, the lessons are going to be interesting! I learnt a lot too!'  
  
'Like?' Syaoran asked, bored, though he was in fact looking at Sakura but not really listening to what they were talking. He did not know why Sakura was so beautiful and kind and everything he wasn't. He did not know why he was blushing whenever she was talking to him. Like now. He was blushing like mad. So red that smoke were gushing out of his ears.  
  
'Like dancing, singing, healing, drawing, planting..in fact, we Guardians learn almost everything!'  
  
'Really! You learnt all these since you were three?' Syaoran asked.  
  
'Yes! Sakura did learn all of this since she was three. In fact, she is the youngest Guardian ever in our history.' Grandma smiled.  
  
'Grandma! How can you say that!' Sakura was now blushing so badly that Syaoran could see the redness of her face.  
  
'All right. Time for lessons to start.' Grandma ordered, clapping her hands together.  
  
'What am I going to learn today? I know that I am Grandma's new Apprentice but what I am going to learn today?' Syaoran asked.  
  
'Ok. So what have you learnt since you were born?' Grandma asked.  
  
'Let's see..fighting, magic, ballroom dancing, geography, yeah, should be these.' Syaoran answered. 'There may be more but I cannot think of them right now.'  
  
'We'll start with magic then.' Grandma replied.  
  
'But I've learnt magic already!' Syaoran protested.  
  
And with that, lessons started.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Copyright Notice  
  
This is the property of DreamerGal. No part of this chaptire may be reproduced in any forms or by any means, electronic or electrical. All rights reserved.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Dear readers,  
Have you enjoyed this chaptire? I have decided to make the chaptires longer so that you may enjoy it more. Please read another fanfic of mine! It's called 'Spy Kero: I Spy You!'. Please remember to R&R! Thanks!  
  
DreamerGal 


End file.
